


Гостья

by LoriElis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Гарри Поттер - Fandom, Мерлин - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humour, Magic, Попаданцы, Юмор, магия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriElis/pseuds/LoriElis
Summary: Гермиону случайно забрасывает во времена Мерлина...
Kudos: 4





	Гостья

Мерлин критически оглядел пол, разрисованный магическими знаками. На всякий случай ещё раз сверился с книгой. Его задача – отослать девушку обратно домой. Следовало быть очень осторожным, второго шанса не будет. Одна ошибка – и её разорвёт в клочья при переходе между мирами. При этой мысли Мерлин на мгновение замечтался, но тут же взял себя в руки и сурово напомнил себе, что он добрый волшебник.  
Он вздохнул и покосился в сторону Гермионы. Та сидела на краешке стола, хмурилась, ёрзала, и было видно, что её распирает от желания дать очередной совет. Наверняка в высшей степени ценный. Ничего, переживёт. Заклинание молчания пока работало и Мерлин мысленно помолился всем, кто услышит, чтобы его хватило на подольше.  
Юноше нечасто приходилось использовать такие сложные знаки, и он бы не отказался от помощи кого-то более опытного. Увы. Гаюс, проведя несколько часов в обществе юной леди, при появлении Мерлина сцапал со стола пару свитков и бутерброд, торопливо заявил, что верит в таланты ученика не менее свято, чем в его удачу и не по годам резво выскользнул за дверь. Мерлин догадывался, что искать его бесполезно. Наверняка у старого лиса приготовлено убежище на случай конца света... ну или чего-то похуже, вроде сегодняшнего. Впрочем, всё не так страшно: на выяснения – поиски – приготовления ушло всего-то около суток.  
Главное, за что можно было себя поздравить - это что Гермиону удалось не подпустить к Артуру. Притом что ей хотелось с ним познакомиться – ух, как ей хотелось! Мерлин посмотрел на Гермиону с победной улыбкой. Она, кажется, приняла её то ли за ободрение, то ли за способ извиниться и немедленно наградила его добрым матерински укоряющим взглядом. Мерлин сделал вид, что не понял, кому это она. Угу. Щас. Артура ей. Снисходительных укоряюще-ласковых леди у нас тут у самих не знаем куда девать.  
Мерлин ещё раз придирчиво проверил знаки и, наконец, снял с Гермионы заклинание молчания.  
\- Ну вот. Можешь сказать спасибо и попрощаться!  
Гермиона подумала и застенчиво опустила глаза, умудряясь при этом сохранять на лице непримиримо-обиженное выражение.  
\- Спасибо… Хотя я бы и сама… А у вас в углу паутина, вы знаете? Мужчинам если не напомнить…  
“Против природы не попрёшь” – философски вздохнул Мерлин, на всякий случай ещё раз старательно напомнив себе, что волшебник он не какой-нибудь, а добрый.  
\- А может всё-таки со мной? – спросила Гермиона, вставая в центр рисунка. - Есть места, где за магию не преследуют. Неужели ты не хотел бы их увидеть?  
\- Я хотел бы их создать, - улыбнулся Мерлин и щёлкнул пальцами.  
Посреди комнаты неярко вспыхнуло, воздух пошёл волнами, предметы утратили чёткость. Когда волшебство рассеялось, Гермионы в комнате не было.  
Мерлин вздохнул с облегчением.  
\- Ну что же, - пробормотал он. – Пойду поищу Гаюса. Думаю, сегодня мы заслужили на ужин что-нибудь невероятное!


End file.
